<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bessemer Bend by zubeneschamali</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847427">Bessemer Bend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali'>zubeneschamali</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Western, Historical Inaccuracy Warning, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Only One Bed, i hate it when the tags are spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:56:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a Pony Express rider and Jensen is a station agent. They like each other a lot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Where Every Birthday is Bangin'</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bessemer Bend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/gifts">kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written belatedly for kelleigh's birthday, channeling her love of Western fic. Hope you like it, my dear! Many thanks to iwinsoiwin for her careful beta reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a scorching hot July day at Bessemer Bend.</p><p>Jensen looked out over the broad expanse of sagebrush and dirt, the riverbank visible about a ten-minute walk away. The westbound rider had come and gone yesterday, and the eastbound one wasn't due until nightfall. Most covered wagons stayed to the northern route now, paying the toll to cross the river on a raft rather than taking their chances fording the North Platte on their own. No one would need him at the station for a while, and it was <i>so hot</i>.</p><p>Mind made up, Jensen strolled to the riverbank, keeping an eye to the east for any dust clouds that might signal an approaching rider. He stripped off his shirt and breeches before wading into the water in his underclothes with a sigh. It wasn't all that cold—it was getting baked by the midday sun just like Jensen was—but it was still a relief.</p><p>Jensen had barely settled into a float when he heard a distant sound. He jackknifed upright, splashing around until he caught his balance, and looked east.</p><p>Yep, those were hoofbeats, all right. </p><p>Cursing under his breath, Jensen yanked on his breeches over wet legs. He grabbed his shirt and raced back to the station. The horse had to be saddled and ready to go when the rider came in, or he'd be costing Russell, Majors, and Waddell precious time. Letters didn't get across the country in the blinding speed of ten days if station hands like Jensen sat around on their asses, that was for sure.</p><p>Jensen had Icarus saddled and ready to go just as the hoofbeats drew to a halt outside. Poking his head outside of the stable, he called, "Afternoon, rider!"</p><p>When he took in the man climbing down from his horse, Jensen stopped in his tracks. It wasn't often he saw a man bigger than himself riding on the Pony Express. This tall drink of water was going to have to duck his head to walk into the stable, and didn't that make Jensen wish the man could stay around for more than a couple of minutes.</p><p>When the rider turned around and lowered his kerchief, he grinned so brightly that Jensen couldn't help but smile back. "Afternoon! My name's Jared."</p><p>"Jensen." He held out his hand, pleased when Jared engulfed it in his own. Jared's eyes raked him up and down, and Jensen pulled back sheepishly. "Sorry, I thought you were due later. Was just taking a dip in the river."</p><p>"Oh man, that sounds awesome. It's so hot out there."</p><p>"Lemme fill your waterskin while you switch horses."</p><p>Jensen pulled his shirt back on as he went inside the one-room station and picked up a water pail. Coming back out, he grabbed Jared's waterskin off the ground and carefully filled it.</p><p>Jared was strapping his mochila over Icarus's back, talking soothingly to him all the while. The mailbag-saddle combination was damn heavy, with four pouches all padlocked shut and the weight of the leather pulling it all down. But Icarus was prancing a little in his stall, clearly ready to go.</p><p>"Here you are." Jensen held out the waterskin. "Need any food?" He didn't have a whole lot to spare, but he could always go out and hunt something if he had to. The riders didn't even carry rifles anymore—too much weight when speed was of the essence.</p><p>"Naw, I just left Casper. Thanks, though." Jared grinned at him again. "See ya on my way back, I guess."</p><p>"How far are you going?"</p><p>"South Pass."</p><p>"You been out this way before?"</p><p>Jared swung up into the saddle and shook his head. "Only once. Not as a rider, though. Looking forward to it—this is beautiful country."</p><p>"Just be careful," Jensen said. "There's not too many people out here if you get yourself in trouble."</p><p>"I'll be fine." Jared winked. "See ya later, Jensen." And with that, he dug his spurless heels into Icarus's sides and was gone down the trail.</p><p>Jensen watched him go until the dust cloud had faded away into the Wyoming sky. That was about all the conversation he ever got with a rider, and most days, that suited him fine. He hadn't come all this way for the company, after all. Once in a while, someone came out to relieve him for a day so he could go into Casper and get supplies, but that was all the human contact he had beside the riders. And a few minutes of conversation every day or three was all he needed.</p><p>He was in the river again, floating along on the warm water, when he realized he was counting in his head how many days it would be till Jared came through here headed east.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Hot July turned into mild August like a snap of the fingers. Jensen had only been through one winter here, but he knew it was long and cold and bitter. Jared had only arrived in Wyoming in early July, so he hadn't seen much in the way of cold or snow yet. His eyes almost popped out of his head when Jensen told him the snow would start in September and carry on until May. </p><p>"Who breaks the trail west of here?" Jared asked.</p><p>For answer, Jensen pointed at Jared. When Jared's eyebrows shot up, he went on, "That's why there's been so many wagons on the road, even across the ford here. Everyone's trying to get through before the first snow. Driving a horse through the drifts is one thing when you have a fresh one waiting at the next station, but pulling a wagon through a foot of it will break a team."</p><p>"Shit." Jared scrubbed a hand over his face before throwing the mochila over Harley's back. "I sure hope the horses will know what they're doing."</p><p>"Eh, they're pretty good with it." Jensen reached up and rubbed Harley's cheek. The horse lipped at Jensen's hand as if looking for carrots, and Jensen grinned. "This one likes to play in the snow, if you can believe it. Might have a hard time getting him to go in a straight line."</p><p>"Well, the mail has to get through, right?" Jared swung a long leg up and over Harley's back and gave Jensen a jaunty salute. "See you next time."</p><p>Jensen watched him go, smiling to himself a few minutes later when Jared raised an arm to wave despite being a tiny figure in the distance. Jared had asked once if he got lonely out here, and he admitted that he watched the riders for as long as he could just to remind himself that he wasn't completely alone. Ever since then, Jared had offered him a distant wave, knowing that Jensen's eyes would be on him.</p><p>Jensen kinda liked that Jared knew that.</p><p>He sighed and turned back to Icarus, who was looking up from the water trough and patiently waiting to be rubbed down. The horses were ridden hard from one station to the next, and so they had to be taken care of right away, especially as the weather got colder. Jensen hummed to himself as he rubbed Icarus down and brushed his coat. He fastened a bag of oats around Icarus's muzzle and patted his flank. "Good job, buddy. You got Jared here real fast."</p><p>There was a set schedule the riders were supposed to obey, and while they often fell behind due to weather or bad luck, they were rarely ahead of schedule. Jared managed to be early almost every time he stopped at Bessemer Bend. Jensen would complain about him mistreating the horses except they never seemed unduly winded. He wasn't sure how Jared got here so fast, but he wasn't complaining. The extra few minutes they got to talk each time were more than worth it.</p><p>Jensen thought that it really was a shame he was the first station west of a real city. Not that his cabin had room for anyone other than himself, but there was no reason for a rider to stop here when they could go on to Casper. Real food, a real bed, real women if you had the coin—riders would go one more station no matter how late they were running. And coming west, they were always fresh from the big city and only needed a new horse.</p><p>He just wished he had more time to talk with Jared. There was something about him—his big laugh, his bright smile, his eternally good mood—that made Jensen just want to be around him. He found himself thinking about what it would be like if one of his own trips to the city happened to line up with Jared being there. Would they go out to a saloon, walk around the town, get to talk as long as they wanted?</p><p>When he was alone in his bed, Jensen thought of other things they might do together, too, but he didn't let those thoughts out in the light of day. Not many men shared his proclivities, none that he'd met here on the trail, and he didn't want to lose that cheerful, larger-than-life bolt of sunshine that came riding through his station once a week.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Chilly August turned into cold September, and the first flakes of snow fell. The first time Jared rode from the west after the snow, he was grinning like a little boy. "Jensen! The mountains are even more beautiful with the snow on them. I can't wait to see them in the middle of winter."</p><p>"Wait till you're riding through drifts high as Harley's withers," Jensen retorted good-naturedly.</p><p>Jared drew back. "Really?"</p><p>"Not all the time. But I've heard stories."</p><p>"Damn. Might have to start putting snowshoes on the horses."</p><p>Jensen glanced up from removing Harley's tack to see Jared winking at him. The warm feeling in his chest that he seemed to have whenever Jared was around grew, and he couldn't help but smile back.</p><p>Jared's eyes briefly widened, and he turned away to fill his waterskin. "How cold does it get here?" he asked over his shoulder.</p><p>"Pretty damn cold. You're gonna need some more layers soon."</p><p>"What about here at the station? That shack you call a cabin looks like it has plenty of places for the wind to whistle through."</p><p>"I keep a fire real low, throw all the blankets and clothing I have on the bed. It's all right."</p><p>Jared looked at him disapprovingly as he straightened up. "Doesn't sound very comfortable."</p><p>Jensen shrugged. "I'm here to earn a living, not be comfortable. At least I'm not out there getting whipped by the wind."</p><p>Grimacing, Jared said, "Yeah, I'm gonna need a thicker kerchief. It kept the dust off fine in the summer, but the wind howls right through it. Feels like my face is freezing off."</p><p>Jensen glanced at his pocketwatch. Still time before Jared was scheduled to leave. "Just a second." He left the stable and dug into the trunk at the foot of his bed, pulling out something with a low cry of triumph. </p><p>When he came back to the stable, Jared was mounted up and ready to go. Jensen held up the square of cloth. "Here. It's two layers of flannel stitched together. Should keep your face warm."</p><p>"Jensen, you need this! I can get something in Casper."</p><p>Jensen shook his head. "City boys'll fleece you out of your money like that. This is basic, but it does the trick."</p><p>Jared looked reluctant, but he reached for the kerchief. Their fingers brushed as he took it, and Jensen tried not to jerk back at the touch. "Thanks," Jared said softly. He tied the folded square around his head, not taking his eyes off Jensen. "How's it look?"</p><p>Jensen gave him a broad grin. "Looks great, rider."</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>The trees along the North Platte flamed yellow, shining like torches in the September sunlight. Jensen enjoyed the sight for a week or so until a windstorm knocked down most of the leaves. Then he settled in for the long winter.</p><p>Jared, the idiot, had gone and spent his own money on a stack of tarpaper shingles and nails that he brought with him on his next westbound trip. "I figure if Russell, Majors, and Waddell won't give you proper housing, someone's got to do it."</p><p>Jensen had started to get mad at him, wasting his own cash like that. But the hopeful expression on Jared's face when he handed over the materials looked like an eager puppy wanting approval, and there was no way Jensen could say no to that. </p><p>At least covering up the gaps between the wooden planks the station was built from gave him something to do in between riders.</p><p>The tattered calendar on the wall told him it was September 21—the first day of fall—when the western sky turned gunpowder grey. Jensen eyed it grimly and rearranged the precious little furniture inside his cabin to get his bedroll closer to the fire and everything else shoved back against one wall. </p><p>No rider was due eastbound for a couple of days yet. But Jared was supposed to get here tomorrow. If he did, it would be in the teeth of a storm, and Jensen just hoped that Jared had the sense to ride it out in Casper before trying to make his way here.</p><p>That night, the blizzard struck. Even with the newly-applied tarpaper, snowflakes blew inside the cabin, drifting across the dirt floor. Jensen shivered as much from the howling wind as from the actual cold. </p><p>Finally, he got up, tied a long rope around his waist, and tied the other end to the door handle. When he wrenched the door open, the wind nearly took it out of his hands. He stepped outside and slammed the door shut again before feeling his way around the side of the cabin. The three-stall stable wasn't visible, but he could hear the horses shifting around and neighing. Checking the rope was secure, Jensen launched himself out into the swirling snow.</p><p>He brought the horses inside one at a time, starting with his own, Impala. Once he was safe, Jensen went back for Sadie and then for Icarus. They quieted down once they were in the warmth of the cabin, and he brushed them down until the melted snow was making the dirt floor mushy beneath their feet. </p><p>There. At least he didn't have to worry about them wandering off into the storm, and their shared body heat would help keep the small cabin warm.</p><p>Jensen fell into a fitful sleep, finally waking well after what his pocket watch told him should have been dawn. The oilpaper windows didn't let in a huge amount of light, but normally he could tell when it was daytime. The blizzard was still raging on.</p><p>He made a trip to the stable around noon for feed for the horses and their blankets. It was blinding white instead of completely black, but he still couldn't see his hand in front of his face, and he was grateful for the rope around his waist. The horses were quiet, even if they shifted around nervously as the winds blew and snow drifted into the cabin. Jensen spent his time mending a shirt, squinting by the firelight with his needle and thread, occasionally getting up to check on the horses or chew on some dried meat.</p><p>It grew steadily darker and darker until night finally fell. Jensen thought the wind might be easing up a bit, and he cracked the door open to see what it looked like. There was snow up to his knees outside the door, and he shoved it open, pushing the door back and forth to clear a little space so it wouldn't freeze shut.</p><p>About an hour later, Jensen heard noises outside. He was about to reach for the rifle hanging over the fireplace, assuming it was a wolf looking for shelter, when there was a thump at the door and then his name being called.</p><p>He opened the door to see Jared and his horse outside, caked in snow, both of their heads hanging low. "God, what were you thinking?" Jensen demanded. He dragged Jared and Oscar inside, pulling the door shut. </p><p>"Mail's gotta get through," Jared muttered. He was wrapped up from head to toe, but he was covered in snow, huddled in on himself like he was trying to be half his size.</p><p>"Like hell it does." Jensen dragged his bedroll back a few feet from the hearth. "Get those wet clothes off. I'll take care of Oscar."</p><p>The horse was exhausted, head down and flanks quivering. Jensen got the mochila off his back, tossing it into one corner of the cabin.</p><p>"Careful," Jared muttered as he dropped his snow-soggy gloves and kerchief on the hearth.</p><p>"Not so close to the fire," Jensen ordered. He waited until Jared scooted back, then brushed the snow off of Oscar and quickly groomed him before dropping the spare blanket over his back. "There you go, boy." He patted Oscar's flanks before ducking outside to fill a bucket with snow and setting it by the hearth to melt.</p><p>Jared was down to his union suit, and even that was soaked through. He was sitting cross-legged on the hearth, staring down at the buttons on the suit like he couldn't remember how to work them.</p><p>Jensen's hands were cold just from touching the horse, but he sat down next to Jared and started undoing the buttons. "Arms out," he said, and Jared held his arms out like a child and let Jensen tug the suit off.</p><p>"Lift your hips," Jensen added a moment later, and Jared obeyed. He was naked then, but all Jensen was looking for was that his skin was reddened but not white or blue. Thankfully, it looked okay. Jared's fingers were red as well, and when Jensen tugged off his boots and socks, his toes were all red, if cold as ice.</p><p>Jensen tugged clean socks on Jared's feet and then pushed him towards the bedroll.</p><p>Jared resisted. "The mail."</p><p>"The mail is not going anywhere. You are not going anywhere." Jensen manhandled him under the blankets, closest to the fire, curling up behind him and tugging the covers close around them. "You shouldn't have even left Casper. I don't know what the fuck they were thinking, letting you go."</p><p>"Gotta keep t-to sched-dule." Jared was finally shivering, his teeth chattering enough to make his words hard to hear.</p><p>Jensen tried to pull him even closer. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the horses had moved to surround Oscar, and he had to smile at that. It was all about keeping warm, he thought to himself. That was all.</p><p>Jared's body was moving in long shivers, and he tucked himself back against Jensen like he couldn't get warm enough. Jensen shifted around under the blankets until he had pulled off his shirt and peeled his union suit down to his waist, knowing that skin-on-skin would work better. He yelped when Jared's cold skin touched his, but he pulled him close anyway, hoping it would fade quickly.</p><p>Eventually, the shivers stopped, and Jared lay quiet. Jensen felt at his forehead. It was a little warm, but not feverish. "How're you feeling?" he asked.</p><p>"Cold," Jared replied, but his voice was clearer than before. "Thank you, Jensen."</p><p>"I still don't know what you were thinkin' heading out here," Jensen grumbled.</p><p>"Didn't think it was so bad from in town. 'Specially the wind. I figured I just had to follow the river and I'd make it here, but…" Jared's voice trailed off. "I could barely see the river. Had to follow it so close we almost fell in." He lifted his head, looking around. "Oscar?"</p><p>"He's fine," Jensen soothed him. "Probably pissed at you for putting him through that, but he's a tough little guy." </p><p>"'M sorry." Jared settled back down. "And then we got to the bend, and it was pretty much dark, and I knew which way your cabin was from the river, but I just couldn't find it. Banged into the stable first, waited there for a while so we could catch our breath. I didn't see the horses, I was afraid they'd all run off or something. I was worried something had happened to you."</p><p>"Nope, just staying here where it's safe and warm." </p><p>"Yeah." Jared relaxed back against him, his skin finally warm against Jensen's torso and arm. Jensen shifted his hips back so his groin wasn't resting right up against Jared's bare ass. They needed to share the blankets for warmth, and he didn't want Jared running off if he felt something poking him from behind.</p><p>They fell silent. The fire crackled, but it was dying down. "Should we put more wood on?" Jared asked.</p><p>Jensen shook his head. "I don't like to sleep with it any higher than embers. Especially when I'm practically on the hearth. And then there's the wind. Would be worse if someone hadn't brought me some tarpaper, though." </p><p>Jared rolled over to grin at him, and Jensen found himself leaning over Jared, their bare chests pressed together. Their legs were intertwined, and as hard as Jensen had gotten, he was sure there was something poking Jared in the hip.</p><p>And there was something even bigger poking Jensen's thigh.</p><p>Jared's grin slowly faded. He didn't look upset, but he was watching Jensen very closely. His right arm was trapped between them, and he slowly moved until his arm was encircling Jensen, resting along his bare skin, hand burning him like a brand at the small of his back. </p><p>Jensen took in a slow, shaky breath. He felt like he was under a spell, like saying or doing the wrong thing would shatter the moment, and he had no idea what the right thing might be. He flattened his hand on Jared's chest, right over his heart, feeling the strong and steady beat under the now-warm skin. The fading firelight was bathing Jared's skin in warm, honey-toned light, and Jensen wanted nothing more than to run his hands all over it. </p><p>When he looked up, Jared's eyes had gone dark. His fingers were stroking Jensen's lower back, sending shivers down his spine at the same time they were lighting him on fire. Jared's other hand had been by his side, but now he reached up and cupped Jensen's face, long fingers reaching from Jensen's jaw near up to his temple.</p><p>Jensen held his breath as Jared ever-so-slowly raised his head off the bedroll. When his gaze dropped to Jensen's lips, Jensen threw all caution to the wind and dived down, meeting Jared's mouth with his.</p><p>Instantly, heat engulfed him like the fire had spilled right over the hearth. Jared's mouth was pressing and nipping at his, never still long enough for Jensen to fully catalog one sensation before the next one was rising. His hand stayed pressed to Jensen's lower back, fingers just sliding beneath the union suit still covering him from the waist down. </p><p>Jared's skin felt so warm under Jensen's fingers, and he couldn't stop touching, from broad shoulders to narrow waist. He was half on top of Jared before he realized it, and then the two of them were working together to shove the rest of Jensen's clothing off to pile up at the foot of the bedroll. </p><p>When Jensen laid down on top of Jared, knees on either side of his and nothing but skin between them, it was absolutely incendiary. He'd fooled around with other men before, had even fucked one or two, but it had never felt like this. He was so relieved to have Jared whole and healthy and warm underneath him, and so incredulous that Jared was just like him. They were quickly kissing again, losing themselves in each other, rolling around so the blankets became tighter and tighter around them, and they were so entangled they could barely move.</p><p>But Jensen's hips could move. His cock was in the groove of Jared's hip, that sharp line of bone that he was really looking forward to getting his mouth on some other time. They were on their sides, facing each other, and Jensen wormed one arm down between them to get a hold of both of them at once.</p><p>Jared understood what he was after real quick, and then both of them were thrusting slow and sweet into the heat of their clasped hands. Their mouths were pressed together, kisses and slips of tongue growing more and more frequent as their hips started to move faster in unison. The heat was building inside of Jensen, steady and solid, and he tightened his grip the way he liked it.</p><p>Apparently Jared liked it too, because he bucked harder against Jensen, groaning into his mouth. He lightly bit at Jensen's lower lip before soothing it with his tongue, and Jensen shuddered in response. He felt Jared's mouth shape a smile against his, and then Jared did it again, teeth tugging as he rubbed his callused thumb over the head of Jensen's cock.</p><p>That did it, and Jensen's hips stuttered as he splashed over their joined hands and the blankets. </p><p>He was still panting against Jared's mouth when he felt Jared's body tense against him. "Yeah, come on," he murmured, smiling as Jared's head fell back and he got to see the utter bliss on his face as he came.</p><p>They collapsed onto the thin pillow, silence in the cabin except for the crackle of the dying fire. Then one of the horses whickered, and Jared gave a start. "Shit! I forgot they were in here!"</p><p>"Don't worry, they didn't see anything," Jensen teased.</p><p>Jared rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess not." He hesitated and then asked, "You think the storm will be over tomorrow?"</p><p>"Hope not," Jensen admitted.</p><p>"Yeah, I know." Jared gave him a small smile. "Rather stay here."</p><p>"I could go with you to the next station," Jensen said. "Help you break the trail."</p><p>"That'd be nice." Jared smiled slyly. "Been wanting to see you on horseback."</p><p>"Been wanting to ride something when you're around," Jensen retorted.</p><p>Jared threw his head back on a laugh, and Jensen grinned. That was a sound he wanted to hear a lot more of. Jensen said, "You know, the mail does slow down in the winter. Even when there's not a blizzard, riders can't always make it on time. No one will wonder if you're a few hours late getting to Casper next time."</p><p>"Is that so?" Jared leaned forward to give him a kiss, quick but deep. When he pulled back, he said, "Then I hope winter lasts a really long time."</p><p>Jensen knew the smile on his face was all kinds of hearts-and-flowers, but he just couldn't help it. He kissed Jared one more time before laying his head down again, legs still entangled with Jared's. It was warm under the covers, his body was satisfied, and Jared was closer than he ever thought he could be. If Jensen had his way, they wouldn't move again until spring.</p><p>Well. Maybe they'd move a little. He did have some riding he wanted to do, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>